A world without
by Captain romanogers 36
Summary: Natasha and Steve are happy, living a normal life with their son James rogers. but Hydra has other plans. this is a sequel to my other fanfics (Romanogers) James rogers. The last adventure of the Red snow/Romanogers trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new story people. This chapter is a short one but it is only an intro to the whole thing. I hope you enjoy.**

It has been a year since James rogers was born, The rogers family was living happily in their farm house. Nothing could be better for them, Steve always went off to work when he had to, while Natasha to her disappointment stayed home with James. every Sunday the bartons came over and they had a big family dinner. Natasha and Laura talked about the kids while Steve and Clint were out on the porch talking about other things.

"How has James been?" Laura asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"He has been . . . Great, but always wakes us up in 3 in the morning," Natasha looked over to Lila holding a sleeping James. "He is my everything, I can't imagine the world without him."

Luara had a smile on her face. "You and Steve doing alright, relationship-wise." Natasha looked back at her.

"Yea everything is going just fine."

 **Meanwhile**

"So, how is the little thing. It has been a year now." Clint said as he looked over at his friend.

"It's been busy, and a lot of it has been hard work. but all of it pays off to see Natasha smiling down at our son." Steve took a sip from his beer, though Steve can never get drunk he still liked the taste.

"It is, trust me I know." Clint leaned against the deck support. "I heard you're heading off to a mission soon."

"Where did you hear that?" Steve looked at his friend.

"Umm . . . Wanda, she still visits once and a while. Says you took one of the longer missions." Steve looked away from Clint. "I'm guessing Nat doesn't know."

"I was going to tell her tonight." Steve felt ashamed by hiding something from Nat.

"The mission is for 3 months, why leave?" Steve looked over at his friend.

"I don't know, I guess I just need time."

"Steve, you have a kid now. That's your kid, you can't leave your kid. I did it to many times, I wish that I could take that all back but I can't. So I'm warning you not to do this, James needs you. He needs his father. And gods now what Natasha is going to be like if you leave."

 **Later**

Natasha walked into their shared bedroom walking over to the wardrobe. "James is final back asleep." Steve looked up from his position on the bed.

"How did you do it?" Natasha undressed and put on her sleeping clothes.

"I just sang him a Russian lullaby." Natasha walked over to the bed and crawled inside and cuddled up next to Steve.

"Can you teach me that, because every time I try to get him to sleep he never does." Natasha faced toward Steve so there eye to eye.

"What do I get in return?" Natasha said with a sexiness to her voice, as she snuggled closer.

"Well, what do you want?" Steve and Nat's nose touch.

"You," Nat pressed her lips against his, Steve happily accepted.

 **Meanwhile**

A man holding binoculars watched from afar, the man pulled the binoculars away from his face, revealing his crystal red eyes and slick black hair. He wore a Russian military suit with medals by the many on his coat. The man turned around to face two figures, one was at least 7 foot tall and had broad shoulders and a huge ugly face to go with them. the other was an average size man but his complexion was horrible. the man had a long pointy nose and eyes that were too far apart and an eyebrow that was on. "I have a mission for you two," The man with the crystal red eyes said with a sinister smile.

 **That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. feel free to leave a comment, I tend to read all of them. I can not keep a steady schedule right now so the chapters are going to be a bit far apart but I will try to update as soon as I can. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long, school has me jumping through loops. Anyway, this chapter isn't very long, but it's filled with action. I hope you enjoy :)**

Flash forward

The sun was at its peak in berlin when the sound of glass shattering disturbed the peaceful sky. A large apartment building window was shattered, inside there was a blur of movement. Things were being thrown, along with some men. Then another glass shattered, this time two men fell out of the window and they crashed on the roof below. The top man rolled off the bottom, he got up to his knees and stretched his back making it crack. The man was none other than captain America himself. But Steve looked like he was put in a blender, his dirty blonde hair a mess, his clothes were tattered and wrinkled, and he had stubble on his face.

"Ahh. . . You bastard!" The man on the ground shouted. Steve looked down at him, with a quick action Steve grabbed him off the ground and hung him over the side of the roof. The man made a yelp.

"Where!" Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Y-o-u d-d-don't scare me," The man said while shaking in Steve's hands. Steve shook the man once. "Okay, Okay . . . I'll talk! They just left here, there going down 6 ave now. You can never catch them, I told you what you want now let me go!" Steve brought him back to safe ground.

"Yes you did," Steve pulled him forward and headbutted him knocking him out. Steve dropped the man on the ground and jumped off the roof using the walls as brakes. Once Steve touched the ground he bolted off towards the street. Once there he looked around reading signs to know where he should go. As soon as he knew he ran off as fast as he could. Steve was running past cars left and right ignoring all the honks and yells. Two black SUV's came up on his rear, Steve looked behind him to see a man hanging out the window.

"Stop running!" The man yelled. Steve thought up a plan in his head as the man was handed an AK-47 from within the car. Steve stopped running and as the car was about to hit him he jumped onto it. "Hey, got off my car!" The man shot his gun, Steve rolled out the way of the first couple bullets then he kicked the gun out the man's hand. Steve grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him out the window and onto the roof with him.

"Not so tough now," Steve said staring down at the man.

"I'm always tough," The man pulled out a knife from his belt and tried to slice at Steve. Steve stepped back to avoid the blade. The man went for and overhead strike, Steve blocked it with his forearm. Steve twisted the man's wrist making the knife drop, Steve quickly snatched it up. Steve grabbed the man's throat with his unarmed hand and was about to kill him with the knife when the 2nd car smashed into the 1st sending Steve to the floor. Steve was at the rear of the car hanging on trying not to fall off. Steve managed to roll onto the roof and onto his back. Steve looked around to see the man from before was no longer on top of the car. Steve got to his feet and looked over at the 2nd car. The driver was looking right back at him.

The driver went for another smash but just as he was about to hit Steve jumped from the 1st car to the 2nd. Steve grabbed hold of a bar on the roof as he looked over to see the 1st car smash into a car that was parked on the side of the road. The 1st car did a flip and then smashed into the ground. Steve made his way over to the driver's door, Steve swung down from the roof so now he was hanging from the side of the car. Steve grabbed hold of the driver's door and pulled it of sending it to the road below. The driver was shocked at the sight of Steve and went for his pistol before he could aim it at Steve, Steve grabbed hold of his arm and directed it away from him. With control of his arm, Steve smashed the driver's hand against the dashboard making the pistol fall from his hand. Steve was about to continue when he heard a loud dinging noise. Steve looked over to see that there was a railroad crossing ahead. Steve jumped from the car and rolled to safety. Steve looked over to see the train hit the car smashing it to bits.

Steve got up from the ground, as he was about to walk off a motorcycle pulled up next to him. on top of the motorcycle was a female with a slender body wearing a black helmet. Steve looked at the woman as she got off the bike and put her hands on either side of the helmet. She lifted it off to let out red flowing hair.

"Nat?" As Steve said those words he was slapped across the face.

"Where the hell have you been!"


	3. Chapter 3: The captain

**I was going to wait on this one... but I couldn't help myself. This chapter will show off the main villain of this story, once the ball starts to rool you will see this man become truly evil. Anyway I hope you enjoy :)**

5 months ago. . .

Nat found herself crying while she was holding James, it has been a week since Steve left for the mission. Nat was furious that Steve would take a mission that would take him away from his family. Nat wiped the tears from her cheek and then sat James down in his chair and walked over to the fridge. she started to make herself a sandwich, she felt hungry after crying all week. She felt alone without Steve, helpless and hopeless but at least she still had James.

Once she finished her sandwich she walked back to James and saw a large smile on his cute little face. Natasha couldn't help but smile back.

"Mom," James said with a huge smile. Natasha felt her heart leap out her chest, she felt herself about to cry again but she held them back.

"Oh my sweet little baby," Natasha picked up James and hugged him tightly and kissed his head. "I love you."

Later that night. . .

Natasha just finished putting James into his crib, when she walked downstairs and into the living room. Natasha places her phone on the coffee table and lets out a big sigh that she was holding in all day then she flopped onto the couch. She felt her eyelids getting heavier by the second. Nat felt sleep creeping up on her, but before she could accept sleep a loud BANG echoed through the house. Natasha sprung up instantly, Nat rolled off the couch and then made her way over to a bookshelf in the room. She moved a couple of books to reveal a pistol. Natasha grabbed it and checked to see how many bullets she had in it to find she only had 5. '5 okay, you have to protect your baby Nat, let's kill these bastards.'

Nat made her way over to the source of the noise which was the front door. Natasha crept near a wall and peeked her head around the corner. There were around 4 fully armored guys that walked through the open door which was blasted off the hinges. They all had AK-47's in their hands, and they were all equipped with a grenade. A loud cry was heard from upstairs, all the men snapped towards the stairs. one of the guys started to walk towards the stairs. Natasha aimed her gun and fired, it hit the first guy right in the head killing him instantly 'one'. The other three whipped around and opened fire on Nat's position. Natasha rolled out the way of the bullets and ran off towards the kitchen which was just down the hall.

"She's over there!" One of the men yelled to the others. Nat rolled over the kitchen counter as bullets started to fly over her head. "Toss it!" One of the men yelled, Natasha grabbed a frying pan that was on the ground because of the bullets knocking it off the rack. Nat listened out for the pin on the grenade, once she heard it she stood up and hit the grenade back with the frying pan. "Oh, SHIT!" Natasha watched the two men roll out the way as the grenade blew up destroying the hallway.

'Wait two? I thought there was three-' The third man busted through the other door leading to the kitchen. Natasha dived out the way the bullets, after the roll Nat shot at the man. The bullets went through his chest sending him to the ground 'Two'.

"You fucking bitch!" The first man shouted as he walked around the corner. "Just die already," He opened fire. Natasha dodged them by rolling to cover behind the kitchen counter.

"You fucked with the wrong mother," Nat rolled over the counter and fired her gun twice. One bullet hit the gun out the man's hand and the other hit his kneecap 'three, four'.

"AHHH! You Bitch!" Natasha walked up to him and placed the barrel of the gun to his head.

"What do you want?" The man looked up at her smiling.

"You think I will tell you, ha you won't get shit-" Natasha pulled the trigger killing the man.

"Five," Natasha heard the cry of James. Nat ran to the stairs, when she got there she saw a huge man.

"Hi there," The man punched Natasha's belly sending her to the floor with a loss of breath. The man walked over and tried to grab her but Natasha rolled away and got to her feet in a fighting stance. "Oh, you want to play," The man charged at Natasha. Nat ran and slid under his legs, while she was doing that she hit him in the balls. The man grunted and clutched his balls, Natasha smiled to herself.

"I still got it," After she said that a rope was slung over her neck and then was pulled back. A shorter man was trying to strangle her. Nat struggled against the rope for a while, but then she elbowed him in the gut making him loosen up. With this window, Nat grabbed the rope around her neck and pulled it forward while she swung her head back breaking the guy's nose. Nat then swung her leg around and kicked the man in the face sending him back against the wall. Nat looked over at the bigger guy who was still in pain. Natasha walked over and kneed him in the face sending him to the ground. Natasha looked around at the mess then walked over to the living room and picked up her phone that she left and started to dial the avenger's facility but before she could complete it was shot out her hand.

Natasha was shocked and turned around to see a woman with blond hair and a perfect body. Natasha recognized her but couldn't put a name to it.

"Don't do anything stupid," The woman said pointing a pistol at Natasha. Nat stood still knowing if she moved she would die. The woman lifted up her free hand and spoke into her watch. "Все чисто (All clear)." The woman spoke Russian, and a few seconds of silence the sound of footsteps was heard. Natasha peeked past the woman to see a dozen men rush in, they looked like the ones she killed earlier. They marched into the room they were in and surrounded her with guns pointing. Followed them was a man with slick black hair and red eyes, he walked over to them and stood next to the woman.

"Good job, now kill her," The man said to the woman.

"Shut up, I do not take orders from you," She said looking at the man with hate.

"You do when The captain is not around!"

"Well think again," The man's face went pale.

Footsteps were heard again, then a man that walked through the door. He was pale with black eyes as dark as coal. His face was all cracked and disgusting. The man used a cane to walk, the cane was black with a bear handle.

"Stand down, Johnson!" Johnson nodded his head and stepped back to let him through. 'The captain' walked towards Natasha. "Ahh, so this is the one he took as his wife?"

"Who are you?" Natasha asked.

"I'm the captain," The captain smiled showing off his rotten teeth.

"And what do you want."

"Captian America," The captain said as he stared down at Nat.

"He's not here."

"No, but his child is," The captain said with a smile. Natasha felt rage build up in her. before she could lunge at him a couple of guards grabbed her and held her still.

"No, don't touch my child!"

"Hahaha, oh I plan to."

"What do you want with Steve?" Natasha tried to struggle but felt herself getting weaker.

"A couple years back, I saw that 'Heroes' have infected the world. So I vowed to destroy them all, I started at the small ones. but before I could there stood 'Captian America' in the way. He took everything from me, and filled me with. . . Rage! I followed him, I watched him, I copied him. I had everything he did, an army, a wife who is from the KGB and red room and even the serum but it had a different effect on me." The captain said looking at himself. "The only thing I don't have is a child, so I plan to take his one instead. and when he comes for it, he will pay for what he did to me."

"And you will watch as your world collapses around you," The captain said smiling. before Natasha could do anything she was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4: A Deadly Alliance

**New chapter lets's go. I had a lot of time this weekend to get these chapters out and I planned to release them a bit apart but when I have it all typed up, I have to release it. I hope you enjoy :)**

It has been a week since Clint found Natasha knocked out on the floor and James gone. All of the Avengers have been on high alert, they have been non-stop searching for James. Sam Willson contacted Steve to tell him what happened, he didn't take it very well if you put it lightly. Steve went off the map and Natasha has not stopped crying since she woke up. Clint had his hands full with everything, the whole place has gone crazy. Tony has had every camera in the country keeping an eye out for anything.

Clint was looking at all the screens around him when Sam walked up to him. "Hey man, you doing alright?"

"Well, My Nephew has been kidnaped and Natasha has been crying for the past week. And I can't connect the dots to this captain guy. All we know about this guy is what Nat told us. He is Russian, 6ft tall and ugly," Clint said with a sigh.

"Well, it takes a Russian to know a Russian?"

"What are you going to do talk to Nat, because we tried, we can't get her to talk about it." Sam thought for a while until he had an idea.

"What about that Russian guy we caught like a year back?" Clint looked back at him.

"Red?" Sam nodded.

"Yea, I'm sure he must know something."

"It's worth a shot," Clint and sam walked off towards the holding cells. Once they reached his cell they looked in to see Red laying on the ground looking up at the ceiling. "Red!" Clint shouted. Red jolted to an upright position.

"Ah, the bowman and the. . . flying one," Red said with a smile.

"It's Falcon!"

"Yea whatever, to what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance."

"A kidnapping," Clint said as he walked closer.

"Who may I ask got kidnapped?" Red said as he got to his feet.

"You don't have to worry about that, right now you need to tell me all you can about someone called the captain." Red's smile went into a frown.

"Where did you hear that name?" Red asked as he walked closer to the glass that separated them.

"That who was doing the kidnapping, now what do you know of him?"

"I know a lot of things, but there is a line I draw when it involves him."

"So you do know him," Sam said as he watched Red.

"No, I only know stories and myths," Red walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"What stories?" Clint asked leaning on the glass of the cell.

"Ones that even grown men fear, but there only stories so they say."

"Where does he operate from?"

"Do you think that I would know?" Red got up a walked closer to the glass. "I can tell you this if you want to find him. . . you find what he's looking for."

"And what would that be?" Sam asked.

"Who did he kidnap?" Clint and sam looked at each other.

"James rogers, Steve and Natasha's child."

"Ahh, I know exactly what he wants." Red got closer.

"What is it?" Both sam and Clit asked.

"The one who killed him," Clint and sam looked at each other.

"What do you mean killed him?"

"Hahaha, He is undead. He was killed by Captian America and the Legend says that he would return and he will rip this world of its false gods and bring pain to the one who killed him."

"Who was he?"

"He was Nat's husband," Clint and sam looked shocked. Red was laughing "You guy have no hope in stopping him!"

"Let's go," Sam said as they walked out of the holding cells. Once they were back in the main room Sam spoke up again. "I'll go after Steve, if I can get to him before this guy does then we have a chance."

"Okay, you do that and I'll keep an eye out for any activity," Clint said as he looked over the screens that were scanning for any sign of James rogers.

"Do you think it's true?" Sam asked Clint.

"Who knows what Nat did in her previous life. but I can say this, if it is true then we have a hell of a fight ahead." Sam nodded and walked off to get ready for his trip, Clint pulled out his phone and dialed Tony.

1 hour ago. . .

It was dark when Tony arrived at his Malibu home. Tony walked in the front door and called "Friday!" Tony heard no response, Tony tried to turn the lights on manual but nothing happened. "Friday! Hello!" Tony walked through the house, once he reached the living room he saw figures in the shadows. "Who are you?" Tony tried to call his suit to him but again no response. A few lights turned on to reveal The captain, The blond woman who was holding James in her arms, Johnson and 10 armed guards. There was also on the ground in front of them were Happy and pepper. Tony was horrified at the sight in front of him.

"Tony Stark!" The captain said as he looked at Tony with his black eyes.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"You can call me the captain," The captain smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I want captain America."

"Well, he's not here."

"No, he is not, Yelena get the prisoners on their feet." The blonde woman known as Yelena handed James to one of the guards, then proceed to drag both happy and pepper to their feet.

"You can let them go, along with James," Tony said as he watched the captain walk in front of pepper and happy.

"Not until I get what I want!"

"And why would I do that?" The captain smiled at Tony.

"You right why would you. . . why don't I show you." The captain picked his cane up with his left hand then placed his right on the handle. he then pulled the handle outwards which pulled a sword out of the cane. The captain then turned towards happy and drove the sword through his chest. Tony was horrified and Pepper screamed. Happy fell to his knees, the captain pulled the sword out of his chest and placed it back in the cane. Tony wanted to run help but he knew if he moved then Pepper would be next.

"T-T-Tony d-d-don't betray S-Stev-" Happy fell dead. Tony felt a tear run down his cheek. The captain walked over to Tony.

"Now you know what I'll do," The captain got up close to Tony. "Find Rogers for me, or she'll be next," The captain said as he pointed to Pepper with his cane. "Don't make me regret coming to you, Well met again Stark." They all left leaving Tony with Happy's dead body on his floor. Tony kneeled next to Happy.

"I'm sorry my old friend, I failed you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Rio Escape

**Hey guys and welcome to another chapter. In this chapter I use a scene from a video game, and if you know what it is then leave a comment of the name of the game. And if you are the first one right I will give you a shout out plus an imaginary gold star!**

Brazil - 1 month later.

Steve's head was pounding when he opened his eyes. once open he saw a man with a short mohawk with a scar running down his face sitting on top of a box. Steve looked around to see the amazon rainforest around them, behind the man was a large pit going into a large body of water. Steve saw that his hands are cuffed and chained to a cement block next to the man.

"Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?" Steve looked at the man. "Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... shit to change..." Steve saw a couple armed guards walking out of the tree line. "That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so, boom, I shot him. The thing is... He was right." Steve tried to break the chains but nothing was working he was too weak. "And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking 'this time is gonna be different' no, no, no, please... This time is gonna be different, I'm sorry, I don't like... The way..." The man stood up and kicked the box sending it off into the pit. "you are fucking looking at me..."

"Where are we?" Steve said as he watched the man grow more frustrated.

"Okay, Do you have a fucking problem in your head," The man walked over to Steve "do you think I am bullshitting you, do you think I am lying?" The man pointed at Steve. "Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you!..." Steve tried to back up, but the man backed off anyway. "It's okay, it's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, Homem (man). I'm gonna chill... The thing is... Alright, the thing is you fucked up my drug cartel and killed all my clients... That's my job! and it's not like I am fucking crazy. It's okay..." The man gestured to the pit. "It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?" The man placed a foot on the cement block.

"Hey don't do this!" Steve yelled at the man who just laughed and pushed the block off the side. The chain started to fly after the block along with Steve tied to it. Steve slipped off the edge and then splashed into the water. Steve struggled against the chain but it wasn't budging, Steve could feel the air getting sucked out of him, and blackness was closing in around his eyes. Before Steve could pass out someone broke the chain and dragged Steve to the cave's shore. Steve coughed out the water that got into his lungs. Steve looked up to see Bucky. "Bucky? what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you," Bucky got to his feet and helped Steve to his. "What was that about?" Bucky asked as he looked at his old friend.

"I shut down his drug cartel and he was pissed," Steve said as he began to walk with Bucky to get out of the cave they were in.

"How did they catch captain America."

"I was distracted."

"By what?"

"I lost my son, he was kidnapped."

"I'm sorry," Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you buck," Bucky smiled.

"No problem lets get back to Rio. I have a safe place there."

1 day later

Steve awoke to loud gunshots. Steve jumped up and grabbed his shield. Bucky was also up on his feet, and he was holding an AK in his hands. Steve and Bucky rushed to the window and looked out to see that man again.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Bucky asked Steve.

"That is Vinicius Le gusto, the streets call him Vince."

"Come on out, I have a friend who wants to meet you!" Vince yelled to no particular place.

"How did he find us?" Bucky asked but Steve kept quiet not knowing the answer.

"Come out. come out where ever you are! I promise I won't hurt!" With Vince was several men with guns. They were checking all of the alleyways and houses.

"They surrounded us, we are going to have to fight," Steve said as he held his shield tighter.

"I believe my friend knows you, Maybe it will be a happy reunion! He paid a lot of money just to get to you! so don't disappoint him!"

"Who is he talking about?" as bucky said that Steve's com link was vibrating. Steve turned to it and placed it in his ear and press the button to open the link.

"Hello?"

"Steve!"

"Sam! What are you doing?"

"I'm currently flying overhead of you and you have a lot of guys's around you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you!" Steve looked back at Bucky.

"I have been hearing that a lot lately."

"I will help you with getting out of there, then I know a place we can lay low."

"Okay, we will give you a signal when we will attack."

"WE?"

"Yea me and Bucky," Steve said as he walked to the front door with Bucky right behind.

"Okay, he found you to?"

"Yep, but let's focus on the many guys with guns."

"Right, I'm waiting for your mark," Steve turned to Bucky who nodded and held his gun tighter.

"3, 2, 1, NOW!" Steve busted down the door trapping one guy under it. two more were on the floor landing with them, they raised their guns to fire. Steve throw his shield which hit him in the stomach making him drop the gun. Bucky turned the corner and fired his gun killing the other man.

"What are you doing go, go, get after him!" Steve could hear Vince shouting at his men on the street.

"Sam we are heading to the roof! meet us up there!" Steve and Bucky ran off up the stairs. when they were only a floor away the wall facing the street blew open sending rubble flying everywhere. Steve held his shield up covering him and bucky as the cement blocks bounced off.

"AHAHAH! I got them!" Vince shouted from street level. Steve looked over his shield and then nodded to Bucky. They moved forward while being covered by the shield. "Are you fucking kidding me! Shoot them!" Vince shouted as all his men opened fire on them. All of the bullets bounced off the shield as Steve and bucky made it to the roof. Once on the roof, Steve saw Sam standing there with his suit on ready to go.

"What took you guys so long?" Sam asked.

"A crazy psychopath blew up a wall," Bucky said as he looked back at the stairs door. "There will be coming up soon."

"I know," Steve turned to Sam. "Sam, can you help cover us from the air?"

"Sure thing, what are you guys going to do?" Sam asked.

"We are going to do a little jumping," Steve said as he walked over to the side of the roof and looked over to the next one. The jump wasn't anything big just a little jump. "You coming, Buck?"

"Yea, let's do this," Bucky walked over to Steve. Steve nodded to Sam and he took off into the sky.

"1, 2, 3," Steve and Bucky jumped and made it to the other roof as men started to come through the door. "Come on Bucky no stopping now!" Steve and bucky ran to the next jump as the men started to shoot their guns at them. Sam shot down on the guys taking out a couple of them. some men turned to Sam and opened fire on him. Sam dodged the bullets and then returned with some of his own. Steve and Bucky made the next jump to a lower roof. A few of the men started to follow them. Steve and Bucky dodged shots and kept on jumping roof to roof. The farther they go the more the gap gets wider. They were coming up to a big gap in between the roofs. Steve and Bucky went for it and just about made it. Steve and Bucky jumped to the next one and then looked back to see the men were gone.

"Well, that went well," Bucky said as he leaned on an air vent to catch his breath.

"Come on let's go," Steve said to buck as he walked over to the ledge. "Sam, report in!"

"All clear here, heading towards you now," Sam responded back over the coms.

"We'll wait here," Steve said as he shut off his com and looked over the Rio skyline. "It's a nice view, up here."

"wait do you hear that?" Steve turned to Bucky and listened closely and heard a faint buzzing of helicopter propellers.

"Yea, what is it?" The sound was getting louder and louder. Steve turned back to the skyline to see a military grade helicopter (Bell UH-1 Iroquois), was coming there way.

"What the fuck," Bucky stood up and watched the helicopter got right up close and turned around so the sliding door was facing them. It slides open to reveal Vince with a mini gun pointing at them. "Son of a bitch-" Vince unloaded the gun sending bullets flying at them. Steve and Bucky dived for cover while Vince kept on frying for about a minute then he stopped.

"Captain America!" Vince shouted over the noise of the blades. "Don't prolong the inevitable!" He opened fire again on Caps spot, Bucky looked over his cover and aimed his gun at Vince and was about to shoot when a blast was shot at him sending his gun out his hand. Bucky ducked back undercover and tried to spot the shooter but there was nothing.

"Sam!" Steve yelled into his comlink.

"Steve hold on and prepare for impact!" Sam yelled back.

"What?!" Steve said not understand what he meant by that. Steve saw Sam flying behind the helicopter.

One of the men in the chopper patted Vince's back. "What is it!" Vince shouted at the man who was scared shitless. The man pointed to Sam who was flying towards the copper. "Oh, shit-" Sam kicked with all his strength the tail of the chopper making it spin out of control.

Steve looked over his cover to see the tail of the chopper heading for him. Steve jumped over it making it miss. Bucky rolled under it and looked over at Steve to see if he got hit. The top blades of the chopper crashed against the roof sending sparks flying in every direction. Steve and Bucky backed up to avoid not getting hit by them. The blades broke sending them flying towards Steve and Bucky, Steve blocked a couple with his shield and Bucky rolled out the way of another. The chopper was balancing on the side of the roof and it was on the urge of falling off to the ground below. Steve and Bucky walked up to the windshield and looked in trying to find any sign of life. Vince then jumped at the windshield and tried to get out of the chopper with no success. With all this going on it knocked the chopper making it fall off the roof. Steve and bucky looked over the edge to see an explosion engulfing the chopper.

"I think that's the last time we have seen of him," Bucky said as he watched the flames grow higher.

"Sam, good work," Steve said into his comlink.

"Thank you!" Sam said as he landed next to them.

"So what now-" Bucky was cut off by an energy blast hitting him in the chest sending him across the roof. Sam and Steve turned around, another blast hit Sams suit making it lose control and fly up and then drop. Sam hit the ground with a hard thump. Steve deflected the next one off his shield. "Ahh. . . what the fuck was that?" Bucky and Sam got up off the ground.

"I think I have an idea," Steve said as he searched for the source of the energy blast.

"Weapons down along with your shield!" Steve knew that voice. Sam turned to Steve.

"What now Cap," Steve watched as Iron man came into view with his repulsors up and ready.

"We fight!" Steve launched his shield at Tony and Tony fired his repulsors at Steve.


	6. Chapter 6: Man in a Box

**This chapter is going to be good, a new character Yay. . . but you didn't hear it from me shh. Anyway welcome and enjoy this new chapter of A world without ;)**

Clint walked through the halls of the Avengers facility towards Natasha's room. When he arrived he knocked on the door. "Nat, it's me."

"Go away."

"I have news," Clint said. Clint could hear footsteps to the door then a second later it opened to reveal Nat who looked like she has been through hell and back.

Natasha wiped away some tears on her face before she said, "What is it?"

"Can I come in?" Clint asked. Natasha stepped aside to let Clint through. Clint sat down on a chair while Nat sat on her bed. "Sam has made contact with Steve, but we lost connection to them." Natasha looked down at the floor with despair. "We also have a location of what we think is there hide out." Natasha snapped her head up.

"Where!"

"Calm down, Natasha, don't do anything rash."

Nat stood up from here spot, "This is my son! I won't ask you again, where is he!"

Clint looked up at the angry Natasha with fear, "Fine. . . A facility in the Rockies, It was supposed to be a research lab but was canceled randomly for unknown reasons. I highly recommend not going after this, it is highly dangerous."

"This place could be holding my son! I'm going!" Natasha walked into her closet and came out with a large duffle bag. Clint got up from his chair.

"At least take backup."

Nat took out a pistol and loaded it, "I am the backup." Natasha walked out the room leaving Clint alone with his thoughts.

Natasha walked up to a Quinjet as the pilot was walking out the back hatch. He looked over at her as she approached. "Sorry miss but this is a-" Natasha punched him knocking him out.

"Sorry, but this is for my son," Natasha walked on board and started up the engine. Natasha was in luck the hanger doors were open. Nat fired up the engines and started to fly out the base, as she was leaving the ground the radio came to life.

"Quinjet 21890 what are you doing?" The operator asked on the other side of the radio. Natasha unplugged the radio system as she got to a good altitude then found the tracker and disconnected it. Natasha then got off the ground and sat down in the pilot's seat and relaxed.

2 hours. . . Later

Natasha landed in a clearing in the forest and stepped out onto the snowy ground. Luckily for Natasha, the Quinjet she stole had the coordinates already on the GPS. Natasha was already wearing her black widow uniform, and she has strapped all her guns on. She had an AK-103 which was silenced strapped on her left shoulder then had a G36C on the other shoulder. Then she had her trusty pistol on her hip than a couple knives on her leg's. Natasha made her way through the forest towards the base. Once she was at the edge of the forest she saw the base that was located next to the mountain. Natasha spotted a couple guards that were posted outside the door. The door looked sealed tight, nothing was getting through there. When Natasha was going to make her move a chopper flew overhead and landed in the clearing next to the base.

Several guards stepped out the chopper followed by a man with graying hair and a white suit. The man walked up to the door and pressed a couple digits into a keypad then the door opened letting the man and his guards through. Once the door closed Natasha slung her AK from her shoulder and aimed her shot. She fired a couple shots at the first guy which killed him with a headshot. The 2nd guy looked over at his dead friend and was about to sound the alarm when Nat shot him down too. Once both guys are dead Natasha moved up, she reached the door in no time. Natasha looked over the keypad figuring out how to open the door. When she was looking around she found an air vent not so far off the ground. Natasha walked over to it and started to climb the wall and open the vent. Once open she slipped in and crawled through the vent.

It was about a couple minutes when she reached another vent hatch. Natasha looked through the bars. There was a guard standing underneath the vent, Nat removed the vent and climb down so she was bearly hanging above the guard. She dropped down using her legs to grab the man's neck the swung herself around so he fell to the ground. . . Hard. Natasha got to her feet and looked around. She was in a Hallway, on one end was a metal door on the other was a heavily secured door with bars on the door like it was trying to keep something from getting out. Nat walked closer to the door looking for a way in. She found a handprint pad next to the door.

Natasha looked at the pad then back at the knocked out guard. Nat walked towards him and grabbed him dragging him over to the pad then pressing his hand on the scanner. In a few seconds, the door opened. "Thanks for the hand," Nat walked through the door. Inside she saw computers all around then in the middle of the room was a giant water tank with wires that came out the water and into some machines. Then there was something that caught Nat's eye, Next to the tank was a large metal box with chains all around it. Nat walk closer to the box, as she got closer she felt the air become lighter. She saw two padlocks on the chains and a heavy bar across the box itself.

"What's in the box?" Nat swung around and aimed her pistol at the voice only to find Clint there with his bow and quiver.

"What are you doing here?" Nat said as she holstered her pistol.

"I'm here to ensure that you don't do anything stupid," Clint walked closer to Nat. "Your tracks are easy to pick up, you are getting rusty."

"I'm not rusty, I can still beat you in a fight," Clint smiled as he looked at the box.

"What is it?" Clint said as he looked it over.

"I don't know, but it has a strange aura around it," Clint stood back.

"You might want to back up for this," Clint shot a couple arrows destroying the padlocks. "Now let's find out what's in the box," Clint slid the bar off the box and stood back next to Nat. The front of the box opened, Clint and Nat both got ready to attack whatever it was inside. Suddenly the Nat and clint floated up in the air along with everything else that wasn't tied down. It was like gravity turned off. Then a bear foot stepped out the box followed by a man with brown messy hair. He was wearing tore up clothes and a device on his head with lights and buttons. Nat and clint looked at the man with shock. He looked over at them then the open main door and headed in that direction.

"HEY! LET US DOWN!" Clint yelled. The man kept on walking, Clint fired his bow but the arrow just floated. Nat tried to shot but the same thing happened but with her bullet. The man left through the door then a few seconds later Nat and Clint dropped to the floor. "Who the hell was that guy?"

"I have no idea. Now let's go find my baby," Clint nodded and they both ran out the room. The door on the other end of the hall was blown opened. As they walked through they saw guards dead on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't kill us," As clint said that the sirens went off.

"Project X-77 escaped, all hands find him!" The speaker shouted which echoed through the hall.

"Let's go!" Nat said as they ran off. They ran for a while until they reached another room that looked like the one project X-77 came from. Once Nat and Clint got through they saw a crib in the middle of the room. Natasha ran towards it to find it empty, Nat looked around the room frantically. Clint walked over to the computer system and looked through its files.

"My god, what in the hell is that?" Nat walked over to Clint and looked at the screen. On the screen was a picture of a triangular pyramid.

"It can't be," Nat said as she backed up.

"What is it?" Clint said as he looked at the object while reading the title of the project. "Matrix 2.0, What's the Matrix?"

"It-it can bring back the dead, I used it to bring back Steve." Clint looked back at the screen and read the info.

"It says here it bring the person back to life and it traps the heart of them inside it, so they can't be killed again."

"Steve destroyed it, it can't be." Natasha sat on the floor trying to figure out what's going on. "That must be why he is back."

"Who is he, Nat? You are holding something back from us, we need to know," Clint said as he walked over to her.

"H-h-he was my husband back in my old life before Red even meet me. I loved him, we were going to spend our lives together. . . before Hydra and the Red room got in the way." Natasha felt tears falling down her cheek. "They sent him off to a suicide mission, they said if he came back then we could be together. . . He didn't," Nat was shaking while Clint wrapped his arms around her comforting her.

"They must've brought him back and kept his heart in the Matrix," Clint said as he looked back at the screen. "We will stop him, Nat, you just have to believe we can."

"You're going to need a little help with that," A rough voice said from behind them. Nat and Clint sprung to Action. They saw the man they let out the box, he no longer had the thing on his head but he still was wearing the ripped clothes.

"Who are you?" Clint asked pointing his bow at the man.

"I don't know, All I know is the people who did this to me called me project X-77." Clint looked over at Nat and they both nodded. they lowered their weapons.

"Do you want revenge?" Nat asked.

"Oh yeah, big time. The man who did this is going to burn."

"Well let's go project X-77- you know what, I, ll just call you Zero. . . Zero gravity." Clint said a she looked at the man. Nat looked at Clint.

"Really?" Clint looked back at Nat.

"What?"

"I like it, Zero, okay let's do this," Zero said as he looked at Nat and Clint.

"Let's go find this undead son of a bitch," Clint said as they ran out the base.

 **Zero, wow, let me know if you like him or not in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Deadly Price

**Welcome to a new chapter, please enjoy :)**

"Steve, NOW!" Sam yelled from the sky above Ironman who was currently firing his repulsors at Sam. Steve threw his shield at Ironman as hard as he can. Tony looked back at Steve only to meet the shield when it hit, Tony lost balance and was struggling to stay in the air. Sam dived and tackled Tony to the rooftop. Tony got to his knees only to meet a metal fist. Tony was thrown back and landed on his back. Steve pinned him down and used his shield to disable his suit.

"What are you doing here, and why are you attacking us!" Steve yelled at Tony as Sam and Bucky ran up to them.

"Why should I tell you!" Tony yelled back as he struggled under the weight of Steve.

"Because you are my friend," Tony looked at Steve then remembered the Captian killing Happy.

"You have to turn yourself in, The Captian already killed Happy and now he has Pepper. He is going to kill her if you don't turn yourself in." Steve looked back at Sam and Bucky.

"I'm sorry Tony."

"No you're not, you caused all of this! it is because of you Happy is dead!" Steve flinched at the harsh words coming out of Tony's mouth.

"I will free Pepper, I will and then I'll stop the Captian and I will get my son back."

"You will try, but you will fail. There are some fights you have to lose," Tony said as he gave up struggling.

"I won't stop," Steve said as he stood up and looked back at Sam and Bucky. "Let's go," Tony sat up.

"I will find you again!" Tony yelled after them.

 **1 week later. . .**

The man in the white suit gave Tony a cup of coffee, then the man sat down behind his desk. Tony was sitting down in a chair in front of the desk. The room they were in was small but cozy, Tony took a sip from the coffee as he looked at the name tag on the desk. 'Jasper pearl'. as Tony took another sip someone stepped into the office. Tony glanced over his shoulder to see The Captian standing in the doorway.

"I can not be summoned like some mongrel pup!" The captain yelled at Jasper. Jasper looked up at him the placed his hand on a pyramid shaped object the matrix.

"It appears you can," Jasper then glanced at Tony. "I believe you two know each other," The captain looked at Tony.

"Well, well, well," The captain walked closer to Tony. "Did you find him?"

"I did, but he got away," The captain clenched his fist's.

"What!"

"Clam down, you will get your revenge in time," Jasper said as he drank his coffee. "We have an issue far more troublesome than Steve Rogers." Jasper took another sip from his coffee, "I believe you know about Project X-77."

Tha Captain nodded, "Yes, I know about that thing."

"Well, it appears that someone you know freed him, and they also know about the Matrix."

"And who will that be?" The captain said as he stepped closer to Jasper's desk.

"Your wife," The captain backed up a bit.

"W-What... .how!" Jasper sipped again then looked up at The captain.

"Training," Tony said as he took another sip. The captain looked over at Tony, "A lot of it."

"I don't care, she needs to be stopped. Hydra promised to imprison her forever, that was our agreement so do something!" The captain yelled at Jasper.

"Your agreement?" Jasper said as he looked up at the Captian.

The captain was taken aback by the question, "I let them take her, and I faked my death so she wouldn't look. she could not be trusted, s-she gave me no choice." Tony looked up from his coffee and at the captain. "We must act before they find the Matrix."

"You loved her," Tony said as he stood up. The captain faced Tony with a death glare. "She was the one, then you betrayed her."

The Captain started to move closer to Tony, "She pretended to love me! She betrayed ME!" The captain got up close to Tony.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart I wonder?" The captain knocked the coffee out Tony's hand making it hit the ground and spilling everywhere. Jasper looked at the spill and sighed.

"Do not test me."

"I hadn't finished that," Tony walked away and over to Jaspers desk and looked at the Matrix. "You will free Pepper," Tony said as he looked over at the captain. "And you will promise my freedom," Tony said to Jasper.

"Your terms are steep Mr. Stark, we expect equal payment in return," Jasper said a she looked at Tony who as touching the Matrix looking it over.

"There is only one price I will accept, Steve and Natasha. . . Murdered!" The captain said as he looked over at Tony and Jasper.

"Steve and Natasha need to be alone for that to happen, so their friends don't intervene."

"And with you no longer following Steve, how do you purpose to lead us to them?" Jasper said as he looked up at Tony who stopped looking at the Matrix. The captain smiled and walked closer to Tony.

"I have a tracker on all there COM's, but only I can track them. So tell me who do you want most?" Jasper let out a small smile.

 **Meanwhile. . .**

"So, where are we off to?" Zero said from the back seat of the car. Natasha looked over her shoulder at him then to Clint who was driving.

"Yea Clint, any new info on where they could be?" Clint looked over at Nat.

"I received a message from hill saying that they maybe in Europe," Clint said as he kept on driving.

"Well, it looks like we are going to Europe then," Natasha said as she got comfy in her seat.

 **Meanwhile. . .**

Steve, Bucky, and Sam were looking at an airport's runway.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked as he looked over at Steve and Bucky.

"If it means I get closer to my son, then I'm willing to do anything," Steve said as he was looking out for a plane to steal.

"How do you even know where he is?" Sam asked.

"I have informants in Europe from my time there, they say that Hydra is building up a presence there," Bucky said as he spotted a plane that was left unattended. "There, let's go," Bucky and Steve moved forward, Sam sighed then started to follow. They entered the plane and Bucky and Steve sat in the pilot's seat and they started to take off.

"So what country?" Sam yelled at Bucky over the noise of the engine.

"England, more specify. . . London."


	8. Chapter 8: Two Ends Meet Part 1

**Hello guy's and welcome back, I hope you enjoy this chapter of A world without**

1 month later. . .

"I'm in position," Sam said over the COM-link as Steve and Bucky opened a door that led to a roof. Steve and Bucky were wearing some janitors clothes and caring a duffle bag.

"Great, me and Buck have reached the roof, get ready for action," Steve and Bucky stripped off the janitors uniform to reveal their outfits.

"Are you sure attacking this building is the right choice?" Bucky asked as he looked over at Steve.

"It's our only option," Steve said as he placed the duffle bag down and searched through it. Steve pulled out a zip line launcher. Steve aimed it at a building across the street and pulled the trigger sending a line across the gap and into a wall on the other building. Then another line fired out the back attaching to a wall behind them. Bucky then went over to the bag and pulled out two assault rifles with silencers and tossed one to Steve.

"Too bad you didn't bring your shield, it could have been useful," Bucky said as he strapped the rifle onto his shoulder.

"It was too big to put in the bag, and I couldn't have it on my back it would blow our cover," Steve said as he did the same thing as Bucky. Bucky then pulled out two zip line handles and tossed one to Steve as they walked over to the zip line. "Okay Sam we commencing stage 3 of the plan," Steve hooked his handle to the line and stood on the edge of the roof. Bucky hooked up to it and waited behind Steve.

"Roger that, I'm waiting for the signal," Steve nodded to Bucky then jumped off the roof. Steve zip lined towards the building, Steve waited for the right time to let go and he smashed into the window below sending glass everywhere. Steve grabbed his gun and looked around the room to find it empty. Steve moved over then a few seconds later Bucky came rolling through. Steve looked at Bucky and pointed over to a door leading out the room. Bucky nodded and moved to one side of the door while Steve got the other. they heard footsteps coming closer to the door, Steve and Bucky got ready as the door opened and two guards came rushing in. Once they were fully in Steve and Bucky put them in a headlock and waited until they stopped struggling. Steve and Bucky walked through the door and towards another door that led to a staircase.

Steve and Bucky climbed the stairs until they reached floor 66. Steve opened the door and searched the hallway. Steve and Bucky kept on moving through the hall. Steve spotted an office at the end of the hall and pointed at it signaling Bucky to move forward. Once in position Steve busted down the door and searched it. There was nothing there but it looked like the room was searched already. Steve picked up a name plate off the ground which read 'Jasper pearl'.

"Where is everyone?" Bucky asked as he looked around the office.

"I don't know but wherever they are I don't like it," Steve said as he walked out the office followed by Bucky. "Sam, come in. . . what is your situation?" Bucky called an elevator.

"S-stve- I. . . am in a b-b-bi-t o-f a ba-d-d s-s-pot, i-i-iI'm on the 6th fl-oo-r."

"Sam! Sam! come in!" Steve looked over at Bucky. The elevator arrived and both men walked in. Bucky hit the 6th floor, Steve and bucky both held their guns tightly. When the doors opened Steve and Bucky rushed out. There was chaos everywhere, bullets were going everywhere and a man was thrown towards Steve and Bucky, Both men rolled out the way and behind a desk. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but we better find sam and get out of here," Bucky said as he peeked over the desk and fired a couple shots at some guards. Steve looked over the desk and searched the floor looking for Sam. Steve found him fighting off a couple of army guys.

"Sam's this way!" Steve shouted to Bucky as he ran off towards Sam. Steve rolled out the way of an arrow which hit a guard beside him. Steve shrugged it off and kept moving. Steve drop kicked the man behind Sam sending him into a wall. Sam shoot the other guy and looked over at Steve.

"Steve, where's Bucky? "Steve looked around to find Bucky fighting off more guys.

"God dammit! Sam stick close to me!" Sam nodded as they ran off to help Bucky. Steve shot two off of him as Sam tackled another one then Bucky chucked the last man out of a window. "Bucky, you okay?" Bucky nodded.

"Let's get out of here!" When they were about to run they lifted off the ground along with everything else.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell is going on!" Sam yelled.

"It looks like someone turned the gravity off," Steve said as he watched objects start to float. Then all of a sudden they fell to the floor hard.

"Ow!" Bucky yelled as they picked themselves up. they were about to run when the Captian appeared from around the corner with several guys with guns. They looked shocked to see them there.

"haha, look here boys! We found a lost soul!" the captain shouted to his men who all laughed. Steve, Bucky, and Sam all backed up but they followed.

"You," Steve said as he looked at the captain's dead face.

"Me, and my men!" the captain shouted as he walked closer. "Do you remember me!"

"Perfectly. . . Run!" Steve yelled as they ran from them as they dodged the bullets. They all got to cover as the bullets flew over their heads.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked he looked over at Steve.

"umm. . ." Steve looked over the desk to see an arrow split and kill three guys. Everyone looked over to see Clint with another man ready to attack. "Well it looks like we have back up, now let's kick their ass," they jumped over the cover. Steve unloaded the rest of his gun into them killing 2 of them. Bucky grabbed a guy and lifted him up and threw him at another making them fall to the ground. Clint shot an explosive arrow into a man sending guts and metal shards out kill two others and blinding the rest. Sam knocked a gun out the hands of one then he rammed his knee into his gut making him double over. Sam then rolled over his back and kicked another in the face. Sam then finished off by upper cutting the on bent over. The man with Clint then lifted his hands making all of the men's guns float out there hands. Steve punched a man then threw him into another. once Steve did that he looked up to see the captain leave. "Oh no, you don't!" Steve ran past the rest and after the captain.

"Where is he going!?" Clint yelled to Sam and Bucky who both shrugged and then went back to knocking out or killing the rest.

Steve ran down the stairs as fast as he could and when he reached the main floor he ran through the door and into the lobby. Steve looked around but didn't see him anywhere, Steve then ran out the main doors and onto the street. Steve looked around frantically to find the captain but nothing. When Steve was about to head back in he bumped into something. Steve looked down to see a blonde woman trying to pick up some files off the ground. Steve crouched down to help, "I'm so sorry."

"No-no, I should be sorry I didn't look where I was going-"

"Don't apologize, it was my fault, I was looking for a man," Steve handed the Blonde the papers.

"Oh, who were you looking for?"

"A man who has a cane of a bear," Steve said as he looked around again to see nothing.

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that, but if you are free-" The woman tore a piece of paper and wrote something on it and handed it to Steve. "We can get some coffee?" The woman smiled and walked off, Steve watched her walk off and back to the paper to see a number. Steve was then interrupted by a man hitting the sidewalk next to him from the 6th floor. Steve then sighed and walked back to the building but before he entered he saw the Audi Tony drives drive by. Steve thought for a second and wasted no other time as he ran off after it.


	9. Chapter 9: Two Ends Meet Part 2

**We are getting close to the end. I don't know how we are going to end this, but I think something big! I hope you enjoy :)**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Zero asked as he looked across the street at the building they were about to enter.

"It has to be, I cross referenced everything and it all points to this place," Clint said as he leaned against a wall.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going in," Natasha said as she walked across the street. Zero and Clint looked at each other.

"We should probably go after her," Zero said as he watched Natasha enter the doors.

"Yep," Clint and Zero ran across the road and into the building. There was a couple guards knocked out on the floor and the desk woman was panicking and was calling security. "We leave her for a few seconds and she is already causing trouble."

"Is she always like that?" Zero asked as he looked over at Clint.

"Pretty much, let's go before she destroys this whole building," Clint and Zero run off and followed Nat. They reached her on the 6th floor, she was currently pinning a guard to a wall.

"Where is your boss!" Natasha screamed at the guard who was terrified beyond belief.

"H-h-he's o-o-office is o-on the 66th floor, please don't hurt me!" Nat smirked and dropped him.

"That's all I wanted," Nat said as she turned her back on him. But before she left she turned around quickly and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"whoa, what the fuck Nat!" Clint yelled as he placed his hands on his head. "He told you."

"I know but I can't have him run off to warn the others where I'm heading," Natasha walked past Zero and Clint and towards the stairs. "Distract them I'll be right back," Natasha left Zero and Clint baffled.

"She is scary," Zero said as he looked at Clint.

"Yep, she is," Clint dropped a backpack that he was carrying and pulled out his bow and quiver.

Natasha reached the 66th floor and busted through the door, Nat walked in and a couple of guards rushed at her. Nat pulled out her pistols and shot both of them killing them. She then looked at the end of the hallway at the head office. She walked over to the office and opened the door to find a man standing at a window with a mug in his hands.

"Mrs. Rogers, I was expecting you," The man turned around to face Nat.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jasper pearl, I control Hydra, Red room, KGB, And the captain. All of whom know you," Nat tightened her grip on her pistol. "There will be no need for that," Jasper said as he placed his mug on his desk.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have a deal for you," Jasper said as he leaned on his desk and looked at Natasha.

"What deal?"

"A deal of life and death. . . Do you want your son back?" Jasper said as he watched Nat look more interested in the deal.

"I thought the captain has him?" Jasper smirked as he walked behind his desk and unlocked a safe and pulled out the matrix 2.0.

"Everything the captain has is mine," Jasper smirked and placed the Matrix in a bag beside the desk.

"What's the price? " Jasper looked up at her.

"So many questions, They will all be answered in time. But the price of getting you son back is a steep one, I need you to kill Captian America," Natasha felt herself get weak. She couldn't kill the man she loved, but she couldn't lose her child. "I'll be in contact, I suggest Berlin. . . Goodbye miss. Romanoff," Jasper let out a smile and picked up the bag and left the office. Natasha couldn't keep the emotions inside she started to knock things off the desk and kick thing and punch everything until she felt weak. she let the tears fall. She picked herself up and left the building. She couldn't go back for Clint or Zero, she had to do this alone. Natasha got a car and headed to an airport.

1 hour later. . .

Steve chased the Audi to a private airport, from a distance Steve could see that he was right Tony stark exited the car and walked towards his private jet. Steve ran towards the jet when it as lining up for taking off. The jet fired up its engines and was gaining speed, Steve pushed himself as hard as he could. Steve was almost there, he pushed himself a little more and he jumped. he landed on the wing. Steve held onto the wing for dear life as the jet left the ground.

"Holy shit!" Steve felt the wind blow on his face, Steve didn't know what to do now. Steve felt his grip slipping and the ground heading farther away. Steve tried his best to hold on but he couldn't and felt himself fall. Steve felt the air rush past him as he saw the jet get farther away. Steve closed his eyes and waited for the impact but he felt something grab him. Steve opened his eyes and looked behind him to see an Ironman suit carrying him through the air. "Tony?!" The suit just fired up its engines and flew off, Steve held on trying not to fall. The jet got closer again, once they were close enough a door opened and the suit threw Steve inside and the door closed. Steve looked up from the ground to see Tony standing there sipping on some whiskey.

"Hello Steve," Tony said as he took another sip. Steve got to his feet.

"Tony, why did you help me?"

"Because you are my friend, and I need help," Tony said as he walked back to his seat and pointed to another seat across from tony. Steve sat down and looked at Tony.

"You tried to kill me," Tony sighed and took another sip.

"Yes, but I was desperate and naive. I now know that there is someone else pulling the strings, and he has the key," Steve leaned forward a bit.

"Key to what?"

"The captain's heart," Steve sat back.

"His heart?" Tony nodded as he took another sip.

"Yes, the captain is controlled by whoever has the Matrix."

"The matrix?" Tony sighed.

"You really don't know what's going on do you?" Steve said nothing, Tony sighed and finished his drink and explained everything. "So that's why I brought you here because you are going to help me receive the matrix so we can get your son back and kill the captain!" Steve slowly nodded.

"So where are we heading?"

"Berlin."

1 Week later. . .

"Nat!?" Natasha slapped Steve across the face.

"Where the hell have you been!" Steve looked up at his wife.

"I've been looking for our son!" Steve said as he felt himself grow frustrated.

"So have I, and you didn't think once about coming back and to see you wife!" Steve felt his heart break.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I was caught up with everything." Natasha felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Nat, Hony please forgive me," Steve got closer to Nat. Natasha just pushed him away.

"Don't!" Natasha heard the words of Jasper in her head. 'The price of getting you son back is a steep one, I need you to kill Captian America!' Natasha shook her head, she couldn't do it.

"Nat, please talk to me," Steve said as he got closer.

"Please, Steve I need you to go!" Nat said as she felt the tears start to flow.

"I'm not leaving you not now!" Nat couldn't take any more of it and felt her legs give out. Steve rushed to her just before she hit the ground, "Nat! I've got you don't worry." Nat's vision was going blurry. "Tony, I need help. . . I found Natasha. She fainted, we need a pick up now!" Steve said into his com as he looked down at Nat in his arms. "I am so sorry Nat, I will do anything to get James back, and I will do anything to make sure you are safe," Nat let the darkness of sleep engulf her.

2 Hours later. . .

Steve had made it back to the safe house where he and Tony were operating out of. Steve was currently in the living room of the house, while Tony was checking on Natasha. "She will be okay," Steve turned around to see Tony leaving the room were Nat was sleeping.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her," Tony sat down beside him.

"The lead?" Tony asked Steve who just shook his head.

"Nothing," Steve stood up and paced the room. "Every day we are here another day James is in harm!"

"We are closing the gap, soon they will have nowhere to hide!"

"Well, we are not doing it fast enough!" Steve said as he knocked a couple of files off the coffee table.

"Steve calm down!" Tony said as he stood up off the couch.

"How can I, we are nowhere close to getting my son back!" Tony was about to say something when his stark phone started to ring. Tony pulled hit out to see it was all the avengers, Tony looked up at Steve then back to his phone. Tony placed his phone on the coffee table and pressed a button which sent holograms into the air. They saw Sam, Bucky, Clint, Zero, Wanda, Vison, Agent hill, and Rhodey.

"We need your help!" Sam shouted through the phone.

"Wow, what's the problem?" Tony said as he watched all the avengers shift uncomfortable.

"There is something going on in New york," Vision said.

"What is it?" Steve said as he stepped forward.

"There here, and they are in the Avengers tower, they are planning something huge," Clint said.

"Why is it always my tower!" Tony yelled.

"I don't know, but what I do know is whatever it is they are planning it's huge," A couple pictures come up. They were street cameras and it showed a huge KGB, Hydra, and Red room army on the streets of New york. "There is an army all around the city, they are blocking off all entry into the city."

"We need to get there," Steve said as he looked over at Tony. "But we are going to need some help."

"I thought you were going to say that," Hill said as she typed something on her phone then a couple of new people popped up in the conference. "I believe you already know, Scott Lang a.k.a. Ant-man, and Spider-man." Their faces came into view.

"Hey, guys!" Spider-man shouted as he saw all the avengers.

"Then there is the Black panther, Doctor Steven Strange, Luke cage, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Iron fist A.k.a. Danny rand. They are all in New york ready to fight. " All of their faces popped up.

"Hello, how does this thing work?!" Luke yelled as he tried to figure out how his phone was showing him all of their faces.

"Let me say I am thrilled to work with you guys," Daredevil said.

"I need another drink," Jessica said.

"Wow, the world really has changed, Hi everyone," Danny said.

"Okay now we got a team, we can group up at the Brooklyn bridge in 2 hours!" Steve shouted orders as everyone logged off. Tony put his phone back into his pocket.

"Well, let's get going!" Steve and Tony looked over at Nat who was leaning against to the doorway.

"Tony, we need a jet," Steve said as he looked over at Tony.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it."


	10. Chapter 10: The last battle

**The end battle, get ready because it is going to be good. I want to apologize, I had so many ideas for this story, but my schedule fucked it all up. so there are some things missing here and there but. I think that it will end with what I want so that's good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

The captain looked over new york on top of the Avengers tower. He saw fire and flames rise up and all of his army running about on the street below. "You monster!" Pepper screamed at him from where she was on her knees holding James rogers in her arms. The captain snapped his head in her direction. The captain walked closer to her, Pepper tried to move away but the armed men stopped her. The captain crouched down to her level. The captain grabbed her chin and made her look him in the face.

"Do you not fear death. . . Miss potts?" Pepper wanted to run away and hide but she knew she had no choice.

"I fear many things, but you are not one of them," Pepper said with a shiver. The captain lets out a small smile. The captain nodded to one of the men, the man grabbed James from her arms. The captain grabbed her and dragged her over to the ledge and held her over. Pepper let out a scream which caused James to start crying.

"Do you fear death now!" The captain shouted at Pepper who was trying to escape his grip. "Your beloved Tony has not met his end of his deal, so let's show him what happens when you cross me!" The captain started to push Pepper over the edge.

"STOP!" The captain froze what he was doing and dragged Pepper back to the roof. The captain turned to the voice to find Jasper pearl. "Were you commanded to kill her?"

"I-I-I . . . no," The captain said as he looked down in defeat. Jasper nodded and a couple men walked in holding the Matrix. "W-what. . . Take that thing away from me!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I will!" The captain flinched at the volume. "We need prisoners to give us time before the avengers ascend on us, and it works best if the prisoner is alive." Pepper scrambled back to where she was before. "Now shall we start," Jasper walked over to a machine that was already set up on the roof. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, sir we only need the main source of energy to start the machine," one man said as he looked back at Jasper.

"Right, bring the boy," The man holding James walked over to Jasper.

"NO, no, what are you doing! Leave him alone!" Pepper screamed.

"Shut her up!" Jasper yelled to his men. one of his men gagged Pepper as she tried to save James. "Now we can begin!" Jasper opened a hatch on this machine and placed James inside. Jasper then closed the glass hatch and nodded to the man operating the machine, The man nodded and flipped a switch. The machine fired up and gears turned and energy of some kind coursed through where James was. "Finally, Space and time will be mine!"

Meanwhile . . .

"Last one!" Sam shouted as he chucked a man into a car knocking him out. Sam landed next to Clint and Zero.

"These guys pack a punch," Danny Rand said as he ran over to Sam and the others.

"This is only the beginning," Vision said as he floated down to them.

"Wow, really I thought I could just go home and sleep," Jessica said with a sigh, "Who invited the floating dude anyway?"

"He is useful in a fight but not very good conversation wise," Clint said as he was looking around. "They should be here by now," As he said that Ironman dropped down carrying Natasha and Steve who were suited up.

"You miss me?" Ironman dropped Steve and nat on the ground.

"Right now we are all here let's go over the plan," Steve said as he looked over all the heroes. "The main guys are centered in the Avengers tower in the heart of new york. The problem is that there are a million guys between us and them. They are heavily armed and dangerous, we are going to need to work together to take back this city." All the heroes nodded. "Okay, we will be split up into teams, each team has a job. Strange, Danny, Rhodey, and vision you guys will take care of the heavy hitters. If we destroy their main guys and all their tanks then they will have nothing." They all nodded and paired up. "The second team will be, Wanda, Zero, Luke cage, and Jessica Jones you guys will take out all the big groups of guys. They like to bunch up, it's your job to knock them out of the game." They all nodded and paired up. "Next will be, Sam, Clint, Scott Lang, spider-man, and daredevil you guys need to protect the civilians at all cost, get them out the city to safety." They all nodded again and paired up.

"That leaves Me, Natasha, Bucky, and Tony, we will hit them head on, our job is to get to the tower and stop whatever it is there are doing!" Steve looked around at all of the heroes. "I wish you all luck, now let's kick some ass!" everyone cheered.

"WAIT!" Everyone stopped and looked in the direction of the voice to find a man in a red and black suit with two katanas.

"Who are you?" Steve asked as everyone looked at this man.

"Well, I'm Deadpool don't you remember me," Deadpool asked as he looked at Steve.

"No, should I?"

"Really writer dude, you do me like this!" Everyone looked around at each other confused. "I mean really, I'm the main character!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The writer!" Deadpool screamed. 'Look Deadpool, this isn't your story! so get out!' "Okay fine be like that," Deadpool stuck his middle finger up at the sky and walked off.

"Oooooooooookay, that was strange. Okay, let's do this!" They all ran off.

Meanwhile. . .

Jasper was watching the machine fire up when a soldier ran through the doors, "T-t-t-there h-here!" The captain snapped his head to the solder.

"Where!" The solder looked scared like he just saw the devil.

"B-Brooklyn bridge," The captain snapped his head in the direction of the bridge.

"If they want war, then war they shall have," Jasper said not taking his eyes off James rogers.

"We have an army! They can't come near us!" The captain spat at Jasper.

"Never underestimate a mother, she will come first the rest will follow."

"I will burn them before they step foot near this building!" The captain snapped his head to the most high-ranking soldier there. "Scramble the jets, we will show them how the KGB fight," The soldier nodded and got on the radio.

"Echo, two, one, Laker, bravo, Light them up!" The shoulder ordered the Jets from the radio and a few minutes later they were a loud noise overhead and five jets flew overhead.

Meanwhile. . .

Vision flew down and fired his laser and cut a Tank in half. While Strange used his energy whips to slash a flamethrower canister making it explode. Rhodey flew down and fired his rockets at another Tank. Danny was surrounded by Hydra agents, Danny then summoned the iron fist and slammed it into the ground sending a shock wave knocking all the men back. One guy got launched far and almost hit Zero. "What the hell!" Zero shouted as he dodged the body. Zero then rolled into cover to get out the way of fire. "Wanda!" Zero yelled at Wanda who was using her force field to protect her and Jessica. "Destroy them on my signal!" Wanda nodded. Zero used his power and lifted all the men off the ground. Wanda then dropped the shield and grabbed them all with her power and crashed them all together making them knock each other out. Luke walked up to a group of soldiers, they all fired their guns but the bullets bounced off.

"Okay, who's first," Luke said as he walked closer. One of the soldiers ran up and tried to punch him in the face but he ended up breaking his hand. Luke picked up that man and threw him into the others. The last guy was shot by an arrow, Luke looked over to see Clint firing multiple shots everywhere. Clint then fired a shot at a guy who was going to take a young child. Spider-man then swooped in and grabbed the child as he dodged all the bullets that were fired at him. A soldier lined up his shot but before he could shot Daredevil hit him in the back of the head with his baton. Another soldier was about to fire a rocket launcher at Daredevil but Sam kicked him as he flew above sending the man to the ground. As sam flew above he spotted a bunch of soldiers gathering around a woman.

"You ready tic-tac!" Sam yelled, and Antman crawled onto his shoulder.

"Yep, I'm ready," Antman said as he prepared himself to jump.

"In 3, 2, 1, NOW!" Ant-man jumped and dived down towards the group of men. He landed on a man's shoulder, Antman then grabbed the man's collar and flipped him. All of the other guys looked at the man that flipped.

"Where are you!" A man screamed as he was looking around fractally. Antman did a up-cut on a man as he changed into his normal size. the last two aimed their guns at him, Antman flipped and kicked one while the other was shot by a repulsor. Antman looked up to see Ironman fly by. Tony flew through the buildings and shot at a couple of Solders then he made it to his team's position. Tony landed while kicking a soldier in the back sending him to the ground. Steve looked up from his spot to see Tony. Steve threw his shield at oncoming soldiers, the shield bounced off the men. Steve did a front flip over his cover and caught the shield. Tony then fired his chest repulsor at Steves shield. when the beam hit Steve tilted it so the beam swept across a large group of men between them and the Avengers tower. Bucky shot a man who was coming from behind Tony while Natasha did the same with Steve. Steve looked over at the tower and saw an opening.

"Let's go!" Steve yelled to his team as they ran off to the tower. Tony flew up and took care of soldiers in buildings while Steve, Bucky, and Natasha took out any guys on the street. Once they made it to the entrance they heard a loud engine overhead. They all looked up to see 5 jet's fly over and fire on the city and possibly the others.

"What the hell," Bucky said as he watched the jets.

"We gotta keep moving, the others will take care of them!" Steve said as Tony landed next to them.

"Agreed," Nat said as she entered the building. The rest followed suit and they made it to the elevator. Tony pressed the button but there was no response.

"Fuck! they cut the power, I have no access to the building!" Tony yelled as he kicked the elevator door.

"We could always use the stairs," Bucky suggested. They rest nodded and walked towards the stairs.

Meanwhile. . .

"Sir! There in the building," a soldier told Jasper.

"Let me deal with them!" The captain yelled at Jasper who was still looking at the machine in front of him.

"Send the men down first, then you follow," The captain didn't look pleased but didn't argue. As they were about to leave a shake and a bolt of blue energy shot out of the machine and into the sky. Clouds instantly formed around it covering the blue sky. "YES! IT"S WORKING!" As Jasper said that rain started to fall.

The captain looked up at the clouds and closed his eyes, he let the rain droplets hit his face. The captain then began to shake and he yelled in anger and stormed into the building.

Meanwhile . . .

They all stopped when the ground shook, they looked at each other then they heard thunder. "That battle has begun," Steve said as they counted to ascend. They reached as high as they could go and that was the avengers living area. Steve covered the team with his shield as they entered. They checked the area to find no one there, Steve lowered his shield and turned to Tony. "Which way to the roof?"

"Right there-" Tony was cut off by Bullets flying at them. Steve covered Natasha as they ran behind cover. Tony shot a couple with his repulsors and flew behind some more cover. Bucky found a cover like the rest.

"That's a lot of soldiers," Nat said as she peeked over the cover to see a lot of men with guns moving towards them.

"Okay, let's do this," Steve said as he used his shield to move forward. Bullets were bouncing off the shield as Steve progressed. Tony shot a couple missiles at a group of soldiers. The missiles hit and the soldiers were thrown everywhere. using that as a distraction Steve charged them while Nat and Bucky picked off the others. Steve hit the first guy with his shield sending the man flying back and hitting another. Steve covered himself as the nearest spread his gun, when it ran out of ammo Steve knocked the gun to the floor and punched the man sending him to the ground. Steve then threw his shield at the 3rd guy, when the shield made contact it knocked the man out and the shield hit the 4th guy before returning to Steve. Steve then covered himself from more bullets. Natasha and Bucky were doing their best to hit as many as they can and not get hit. Tony flew up to the balcony where 6 guys were camping.

Tony blasted the first guy then dodged a punch by the second and knocked him over the railing. The 3rd fired his gun but the bullets bounced off the armor, Tony used his feet thrusters to boost off the ground. While in the air Tony punched the 3rd guy, Tony rolled when he hit the floor when he was back to his feet Tony grabbed the gun of the 4th guy. Tony pulled the gun making the 4th guy go with it. Tony then stuck out his arm, the 4th guy then got hit by Tony and fell to the floor. Tony then fired his chest repulsor at the 5th knocking him back and hitting the 6th sending him over the rail.

Steve was fighting off as many guys as he could, Steve threw his shield at a bunch of guys. The shield hit all of them but before it came back to him a bullet hit it making it skid across the room. Steve then knocked a gun out the closest guy's hand and used him as cover. Steve looked around the room to see one man had the matrix. Steve then charged forward and dodged and threw punches as he got closer. Once there Steve dodged a swing of a knife and sent a quick jab to the nose knocking the man out. Tony then landed next to Steve and protected him while Steve went for the Matrix. Once Steve got it off the man another shot hit it sending it across the floor and sent to the outside balcony. Steve ran to it and picked it up and examined it trying to figure out how to use it. Then out of nowhere The captain jumped down from nowhere and landed in front of Steve.

"The Matrix, Hand it over!" The captain said as he pulled out his cane sword and pointed it at Steve.

"Never!" Steve shouted as he looked around and found a pipe that broke off the railing and held it up to defend any attacks from the captain.

"Then you shall die!" The captain screamed as he swung his sword at Steve who defends himself with the pole. Steve and the captain were sword fighting in the rain on the balcony. The captain tried to kick the matrix out the hand of Steve but Steve held on tight. Steve swung the pole at The captain and it cut his cheek. "AHHH!" The captain swung his sword again, Steve blocked it and then knocked the captain's sword out his hands and through the window of the tower. Steve then used the Matrix to hit the captain across the face. Steve then went for an overhead swing but the captain caught it and threw it off the balcony. Steve backed up a bit as the captain growled and got closer. As the Captain was getting closer a bolt of lightning hit next the tower shaking it, Steve was knocked off the balcony.

"AHH!" Steve yelled as he was about to fall off the tower.

"NOOOO!" The captain yelled as he leaped forward and grabbed the Matrix.

Natasha and Bucky looked over at the outside balcony to see Steve hanging onto the Matrix while the captain was doing the same. The captain pulling it up and looked at Steve then shook his head and dropped it back down then flung it over his head sending Steve flying. Tony looked over at Steve falling, Tony then flew off and grabbed Steve and flew back to where they were. Tony aimed his shot at the captain who was admiring the Matrix. Tony shot his repulsor hitting the matrix out the hands of The captain and into the tower. Tony then landed and set Steve on the inside balcony.

"Where did it land?" Tony shrugged and then went off to fight some more. Steve shook his head and looked around while dodging any bullets or fists that was aimed at him. Steve then spotted it on the floor below. Steve jumped off the balcony to meet the eyes of the captain. Steve stood in the way of the Matrix and the captain. Steve noticed that the captain had his sword back, and he had nothing. The captain smiled.

"Ha!" The captain chased Steve who was rolling and dodging the swings of the sword. Steve noticed out the corner of his eye his shield on the floor. Steve jumped over another swing and rolled towards it. Steve picked it up and blocked a swing, The captain kept on trying to hit him but failed. Steve knocked away his sword every time. Steve then hit The captain across the face, and when Steve went for another hit The captain grabbed his shield and used it to hit Steve in the face sending him to the ground. The captain smiled as he walked over to the Matrix. Natasha ran over and stood in the way of the captain and the matrix. The captain looked at the Matrix then back at Natasha. "You will see no mercy from me, LOVE!"

"That's why I brought this!" Nasta pulled out her pistols and fired on him. The captain shrugged off the bullets and moved closer.

Steve looked up from the ground to see The captain backhand Natasha which sent her to the floor. Steve got to his feet and charged at the captain; before the captain could do anything Steve grabbed his sword out his hand and stabbed him in the back. "AHHH!" The captain yelled but then he looked over his shoulder at Steve. "Rogers, did you forget. . . I'm a heartless beast!" The captain said as he pulled out the sword and swung at Steve. Steve ducked the swings but was kicked to the ground by The captain. The captain hovered over Steve ready to kill him, Steve looked over at Natasha who was looking back at him. The captain looked at him and her and he laughed. "Ah, you did fall in Love!" The captain spat at Steve. "She will do that to men, just before she rips your heart out. So tell me Steve rogers!" The captain pointed the sword to his neck. "Do you fear death!"

"DO YOU!" The captain snapped his head to see Tony holding a heart with his repulsors aimed at it. The captain looked behind him to see an open Matrix on the floor. "It's nice to have one's life in the palm of one's hand," Tony said as he looked at the captain who was mad beyond belief.

"You are an evil man, TONY STARK!" Tony let out a little smile.

"Don't threaten my family again!" The captain let out a small laugh.

"Well see. . . AHHHH!" The captain spun around and stabbed Steve in the chest. Steve let out a groan of pain and Natasha gasped. Tony flinched at the sight of his friend being stabbed, The captain was just laughing. Natasha crawled over to Steve and held him in her arms.

"S-Steve please don't leave me, stay awake. . . stay with me," Natasha said as tears were streaming down her face. The captain looked at the sight with a huge smile.

"I did it, you are defeated Captain America!" Bucky killed the last soldier and looked over at Steve and saw him stabbed.

"Stay with me!" Natasha screamed at the dying Steve.

"N-n-n-Nat i-i-i-i-i L-love y-y-y" Natasha was crying into Steve.

"No please, what about James. . . he needs his father," Steve placed a hand on her cheek.

"Tell him I-i'm s-s-sorry. . ." Steve was losing life.

"No, stay with me!" Natasha screamed so the whole city could hear.

"Steve, my friend," Bucky whispered to himself. Bucky then felt rage, "AHHHH!" Bucky charged at The captain and grabbed him from behind and threw him toward the window. The captain saves himself from falling but when he turned to face who attacked him he was meet by a fist. The captain was knocked into a nearby pool table. Bucky smashed the back of the captain so the captain's head smashed against the table. Before Bucky could do anything else the captain elbowed Bucky in the face knocking him back. The captain grabbed a pool stick just before Bucky jumped on his back. The captain spun around and knocked Bucky off. Bucky hit the pool table with a hard thump. The captain broke the pool stick in half and grabbed bucky's throat with his free hand and was clutching the sharp pool stick with the other.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" The captain yelled at Bucky. The captain raised the pool stick to get ready to stab him but before he could he felt a sharp pain where his heart should be. The captain lets go of Bucky and the pool stick and looked over to find Tony helping Steve stab the heart. "Not again," The captain looked at Natasha still crying over Steve. " Natalia," The captain whispered before he stumbled backward and out the window as he fell towards the street below.

Tony watched the captain fall out the window, then he looked back down at his dying friend. "Nat, get our child back," Steve said in a very small whisper. Natasha nodded as she clutched her dying husband. Bucky ran over and kneeled next to Steve.

"Buddy, don't die. . . not now," Steve smiled at Bucky.

"I'm w-with you t-til the e-end of the l-line p-pal," Steve said with a smile. Steve then turned to Tony, "Protect my family Tony, c-can you give me that?"

"Yes, always," Tony nodded.

"Nat," Natasha looked at Steve. "I will always L-love y-y-y-you-" Steve then closed his eyes.

"No, no, please. . . Steve? "Natasha said as she stroked his cheek. "I love you," Natasha whispered in his ear. The room fell silent. They stayed like that for 10 minutes, then a lightning struck and thunder followed snapping everyone out of their sadness.

"We still have to find James," Tony said as he stood up along with Bucky.

"He needs his mother," Bucky said as Natasha nodded and stood up and wiped some of her tears away.

"Let's go get this fucker!" Natasha walked towards the door to the roof. Once they reached the roof, they were meet with guys with guns and rocket launchers. Pepper was tied up to the machine and was struggling to get free. Jasper turned around a looked at them all and saw no Steve and let out a smile.

"You did it, good job. I didn't think you had it in you," Jasper said to Natasha with a smile. "well I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm going to have to keep James, he is very useful."

"Give me my James!" Natasha yelled at Jasper.

Jasper smiled once more, "Ready, aim!" The guys with guns aimed their guns at Nat and Bucky and the guys with rockets aimed at Tony. "It's nothing personal Nat, just good business." Natasha scoffed at Jasper. When they thought they were done for a helicopter came out of nowhere and hovered next to the roof. "What?" The helicopter door opened to reveal Red in all his glory next to Clint and Zero.

"Did you miss me!" Red yelled. Natasha rolled her eyes, Tony got ready to fight. Red pulled out his guns and aimed his guns at the men and Clint aimed his arrows.

"SIR! what do you command!?" One of the soldiers yelled at Jasper was looking at red with horror.

"I-i-it'it's j-just good business," Red opened fire on the soldiers, along with Clint and Tony. A man with a rocket fired but Zero lifted it up so it missed everyone. In a few seconds, all the soldiers were dead, and only Jasper was left. Natasha moved towards him as he backed up to the ledge. "It was just, good business," Jasper whispered as he stepped off the roof and fell to his death. Natasha watched him fall then turned to the machine and pulled open the hatch and pulled out her baby. James rogers was in her hands again, as soon James was no longer in the machine the beam shut off and the clouds disappeared and a blue sky emerged and the sun shined. Natasha just looked at her child and didn't realize that they landed the chopper.

"Nat?" Natasha looked up to see Clint. "I'm so sorry," Natasha let Clint engulf her in a hug. "Let's go home," Natasha let Clint guide her to the chopper. Nat sat down across from Red.

"I'm sorry, I learned that he was a good man though all the time I spent fighting him. I'm sad to see him go," Nat nodded and held James as tight as she can, she lost a husband today, she isn't going to lose a child.

 **So. . . That happened. The last chapter is coming up, you will see how this series will end once and for all.**


	11. Chapter 11: 15 years

James was now 16 years of age. He had dirty blonde hair like Steve and green eyes like Natasha. James also trained hard with his uncles plus the serum had made him muscular. He was in a regular high school with normal people, he had classes like everyone else. He got through it all with the help of his friends like Scarlett Stark, Torunn daughter of Thor, Nathaniel Barton, Steven Barnes, Petro Maximoff (Wanda's child), and Luke Wilson.

Natasha had a hard time after Steve's death, but she grew to accept it and focus on raising James. There was a huge monument for the fallen captain in Washington D.C., he's shield was kept in the Avengers Tower on display. Natasha was currently finishing breakfast for James when he came running down the stairs.

"Hey, mom!" James shouted as he made his way over to Natasha and picked up his plate.

"Hey, honey how was your sleep?" James sat down at a counter and ate his eggs.

"It was good, oh and mom. Luke, Steven, Nathaniel, and I are going to hang out after school," James said as he ate his food very rushed.

"Okay, but don't be too late your father's Remembrance Day is today and I don't want you to miss it," Natasha said with a hint of a sad voice. Natasha looked back up at James and smiled, "He would be so proud of you," James looked up from his food and smiled at his mom.

"Thanks, mom, I wish I could have known him," James said as he grew sadder thinking about his father.

"Me too honey, but we can't be sad you got to go to school today, now hurry up our you going to be late." James nodded as he grabbed his backpack from the counter and ran out the door. James meet up with Nathaniel at the bus stop and went to school.

A couple classes later. . .

James was in history class and he was just drawing on the desk to pass the time. James looked up to see the girl he had a crush on look his way and smile, James smiled back. "James!" James snapped out of whatever he was just in and looked up at the teacher.

"What?" Everyone in the room laughed.

"Do you know the answer," James looked around confused.

"What was the question?" The teacher sighed and repeated the question.

"What year was captain America born, and what year did he die?" James knew the answer but it always was difficult talking about his father.

"Umm. . ." As he was looking around the room he saw a hand shoot up.

"Yes, miss Stark?" The teacher asked Scarlett.

"He was born on July 4, 1920, and he died in 2017, April, 6th," James rolled his eyes at the super smart girl that was supposed to be 2 grades below.

"Yes that is correct, miss Stark," The teacher said. Then the teacher looked over at James, "Mabey you should pay more attention in class."

After class. . .

James meet up with Steven in the hallway. "Hey man," Steven said to an approaching James.

"Hey, how was your class?" Steven shrugged.

"Lame like the usual," They walked together down the hall. "Dude, Uncle Tony is giving Scarlett her own suit today. Like what the fuck, why don't we have anything," James just shrugged it off.

"She is a daughter of a billionaire, and Ironman," James said as they walked in the cafeteria together.

"What, you don't want something to kick ass with," Steven asked but James shrugged, he didn't really want to fight evil like his parents. "Dude, I would love to have a metal arm like my dad, don't you want you father's shield?"

"That's his and will always be his, I don't want to fight. My dad died fighting, I want to be different," James said as he sat down at an empty table.

"Okay, but let's look at Nathan. He couldn't inherit his dad's bow because of Cooper, but he found another way. He is using batons now," Steven said as Nathan sat down with them.

"What are you guy's talking about?" James shook his head.

"Nothing, have you seen Luke anywhere?"

"I'm right here," Luke said behind them as they all turned round to see him standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Wilson?" Nathan asked.

"Because I have something to show you," Luke said as he gestured for them to follow. The others looked at each other and shrugged and followed.

1 hour later. . .

"Why are we here?" James asked as he looked up at the Avengers tower.

"Because, I have a surprise," They followed Luke up to the top floor to find it empty.

"Why is it so empty?" Steven asked as he looked around the place.

"The Adults are setting up the ceremony, which means no one's home," Luke said with a huge smile.

"What about F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Nathen asked as he walked around the empty place.

"She is currently disabled thanks to a little program I stole from Scarlett," Luke said as he kept on walking further in.

"Wow," Steven said as he kept on following Luke. They walked for a bit until they reached a big door with the words 'DO NOT ENTER!' on it.

"I'm guessing this is the place?" Nathen asked to which Luke nodded and pulled out a card of some kind and flashed it into the scanner and the door opened. Inside was a room full of armor for the Avengers and weapons too, everyone's face lit up except James as they ran in and looked around. Luke was looking at a new winged suit for his dad while Nathan was looking at cool prototype gadgets on the table. Steven was looking at a new design for his father's arm. James, however, couldnt help but fell like he was begin pulled toward an object, as James got closer to the source he saw his dads shield in the process of cleaning and when James got to the source he found a machine that was half covered by a sheet. James removed the sheet to see it in full and he couldn't help but feel like he knew it. James was looking at it more closely when a voice came from nowhere.

"Cool what is that!?" Steven said from right next to James. James jumped and slipped on the sheet and fell backward touching the machine on his way down. The machine lets out a big crank and gears turned and a blue beam shoots up breaking through any floors above and out the roof. "Oh, no," Steven said as he back up from the machine.

"WOW!" Nathen yelled as he saw the beam.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Luke screamed at James as he got to his feet.

"I-i slipped and I touched it by accident," James said as he looked at the machine.

"Well turn it off!" Steven shouted over the noise.

"How?" James asked as he looked between the two.

Meanwhile . . .

"And that should be it," Tony said as he looked at the good work.

"It looks nice," Natasha said as she stood next to Tony.

"Now all we have to do is-" Bucky was about to say something else when a loud noise drew their attention to the Avengers Tower. They saw a large blue beam shot into the sky.

"Not again," Tony said as he sighed and he called his suit to him.

Back with the crew. . .

"What the hell are you morons doing!" Everyone looked over at the door to find a pissed off Scarlett, Petro, and Torunn.

"We can explain, but first we have to shut it off!" James yelled to them. Scarlett sighed and called her new suit Tony gave her.

"I have to do everything!" once the suit formed around her body she aimed her repulsors at the machine.

"NO!" Luke yelled but he was too late as a shot hit the machine. On impact, the machine burst into flames and then it created a giant blue energy ball that was sucking everything in. They all panicked, everyone grabbed onto something as the ball started to suck everything into it. James looked over to see his father's shield start to move towards it. The shield started to pick up speed and just as it was passing James he reached out with one hand and grabbed it.

Steven looked over at James holding the shield, "James let go, you won't be able to hold on!"

"I can't, it's the only thing I have left of his!" James yelled as he hung on tighter but felt his grip loosen.

"James, let go!" Luke yelled but James didn't listen and held onto the shield. James felt his fingers slip and he felt himself be sucked into the blue portal.

"JAMES!" All the kids screamed as they watched James get sucked in.

"I don't care, I'm going in after him!" Steven yelled as he let go.

"What!?" Scarlett yelled as she watched Steven vanish into the blue energy ball. "Don't tell me you guys are going to follow!"

"We have to!" Both Luke and Nathen yelled at they let go.

"They need help! I'm going!" Torunn yelled as she let go and followed.

"Same!" Petro shouted as he did the same.

"Are you kidding me!" Scarlett sighed and let go too. "AHHHH!" she vanished into the Blue energy ball to leaving the room empty. The energy ball closed up, leaving nothing left in that room, everything is gone. Seconds later Tony arrived in the room looking around to find nothing.


	12. Announcement

After 3 years of first publishing RedSnow the first story in the RedSnow trilogy, I have advanced my skill in writing. So I decided to re-write the trilogy, by doing this I wish to fill in any plot holes, grammar mistakes, and bad dialogue that might have occurred. This trilogy was my first try at writing fanfics, and by your guys support it has lead to so many great things. I want to say thank you so much! And I am glad that I got to share my story with all of you.


End file.
